To detonate
by Morgane Lurker
Summary: Jinx thought it'd be easy stealing Tess from Daxter, but that was until the Precursors fulfilled her wish about a pair of pants like Daxter's, of course. Major Jak 3 spoilers, Jinx x Tess


Morgane: Ah, finally I've written something again! Quite odd pairing you choose to whack me in the head wth, Artisan. Not often I use to write from these two charas POVs.

Artisan: Yeah, I haven't seen much JinxTess around here, even less angsty ones of them.

Morgane: Okay. So... Shall we write?

Artisan: First the warnings: **Major Jak 3 spoilers!**

**To detonate**

It was the last day of June, but also the last day of a very distinguished visit by the Precursors. Almost every Spargusian tried to get a glimpse of the god in summer fur, before he and his fuzzy two-men-crew would travel back home and everything would be over.

'' Sir, could you please take a look at my daughter? Her leg is very badly injured…''

'' Can I follow you out in the space, mister?''

'' What did you create first: The hen or the egg?''

'' Oh'', the ottsel leader's smile had become more and more forced the last days, '' I'd most gladly help you out with your… Eh, intelligent questions?''

In fact, it seemed the only one whom hadn't asked the precursors for anything was Jinx: From his place in the shadow of an archway he could observe the crowd around the god, but he himself never stepped up to ask for something. The thing Jinx wanted would be as real as the strongest TNT on black market, no _fuckin' fake. _

The bomber extinguished his cigar against the house wall and stood up. It was time for the resignation ceremony in honour of the Precursors.

-----------------------

''… _Thank you all brave people of this planet. Onin, Samos and all... Your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on…''_

Jinx smothered a yawn with the back of his hand, and looked around at the crowd's fascinated faces. _Don't understand what people fancy 'bout these furies_;_ that fella doesn't even thank 'e right people_, he mused and lit another cigar. When looking just above the glow of the poison stick, the explosive expert could see the blonde female less than a five seconds match cord away.

Jinx couldn't understand what people saw in those fleabags, and Tess was no exception. Jinx had always thought he had some advantage compared to Daxter, at least when it came to species.

_Especially _in matter of species.

'' But dude, there are like way more challenges in the future'' the ottsel with a small beard on his undeveloped chin spoke from the platform.

'' Duh… Or was it the past?'' His least to say confused colleague contradicted.

'' Yes, yes, I was coming to that!'' Their leader filled in.

This was gettin' good. So far the rat with a flowerpot on his head was the funniest.

Jak, whom obviously felt for travelling incognito through the universe if he was going to travel with the Precursors, opened his mouth.

'' Then you can call me by my real name, and what my father called me - Mar''.

'' Wait, Jak is Mar?_ The_ Mar?'' a familiar voice to Jinx's left asked. He spun a quarter's lap. Mh, Ashe-babe was here…

Not that she was as pretty as Tess, o' course. Ashe was sterner in her behaviour, and it had taken Jinx awhile to realize that the redhead fulfilled all criterions for being called a good-looking woman. It might be that nasty splash of ink in her face that annihilated the beauty.

Besides, Tess had more… Tasty curves. If it hadn't been for the crowd around him, the explosive expert most likely would've drawn two gracious half circles in the air to emphasize his thoughts.

Tonight he'd tell the barmaid what he felt for her - it could at least not get worse: She had worked for Krew, lived through a war and seen what the Precursors really were. She'd certainly not even raise an eyebrow at his love confession.

'' As you wish, Daxter''.

A sudden flash of light pulled back Jinx from his thoughts. Apparently he had missed something special, because he looked up just in time to see the Precursor King replace the staff beside him, godly magic still lingering around it. Daxter was cat walking in front of the fascinated Tess.

'' Oh, those are sharp!'' She almost whispered, stretching her legs. ' I wish I had a pair just like that!''

_Why not? Pretty girl would look good in almost every-_

The grammatical error hit him in the head at the same time as the flash hit her.

He wanted to scream, to cover his eyes and look away as Tess stood up, still barely taller than when she had sat down just a second earlier. He wanted to run up to the podium and demand the Precursors to turn her back, or at least throw a box of nitro in the Precursors' ship, but he couldn't.

'' Don't worry hon, you get used to it'' Daxter helped his totally made-over girl up on her feet. '' Trust me on that''.

An odd muffled noise raised from the back of his throat, as the two lovebirds leaned in for a kiss. He probably would've detonated, if Jak hadn't interrupted them from his place at the space ship's gangway.

'' Hey buddy! Thanks for everything!''

_Air. Need air. Feels like I'm standin' next to exploding' dynamite''. _The bomber turned around and jumped over to the exit platform as fast as he could. Ashelin's gaze followed him.

'' What was that about?'' She turned to Torn, whom shrugged. The monk in front of him bowed her head in a manner of reverence.

'' You're a great hero, Daxter''.

The red-haired female eventually turned her back to the exit, and watched how the former count Veger was nominated to Kleiver's sidekick.

-------------------------------------------------------

The golden moon moved slowly over the night sky, lightning up the archway where Jinx sat piece by piece. So far he had managed to stay in the shadow, but sooner or later the light would catch up with him, just like reality had.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Jinx had always hoped Tess one day would turn her back to the rat's narrow shoulders and big mouth. Or even better, only see him as a pet in her lap during chilly winter evenings she'd choose to spend inside a pink house, in front of the fireplace. But now, he thought and took another sip of the bottle with rum by his feet, now that only advantage in being human was gone. Tess was on the same level as Daxter nowadays, and would most likely love him thereafter. Jinx couldn't blame the rat for what had happened to the female, it had been the Precursors' work, but the bomb expert could almost swear that if Daxter had had two wishes, Tess still would've ended up short and fuzzy. _Well, hope at least she's happy as an ottsel…_

Speaking of her… Wasn't it actually Tess whom watched him from the corner of the archway, holding two cocktail glasses in her paws?

The ottsel female understood she was discovered, and with the soft tail waving graciously behind her, she went over to him.

'' Ashelin told me to bring you a drink from the party '' She smiled, handing over one of the glasses with a habituated move; Before Daxter wedged himself into their lives and started wasting Tessie-babe's sparetime, the two blondes often used to sit at Hip hog's counter and talk after closing time.

'' Don't think ah need this on' yet'' Jinx stared at the drink, '' got a half full bottle o' booze here''.

Tess nodded, before she spoke up.

'' Funny how it all ends'' she said. '' I just wished a pair of pant's just like Daxie's - and end up with a whole fur coat!"

She giggled at her own joke, not the least bitterness in her voice_. Oh Mar, bring me a gal with a smile like hers one day, _Jinx mused.

'' Ashe also said you seemed moody during the ceremony'' the female ottsel looked up at him, ''something wrong?''

'' Nothin'. Just dunno what to do now when Jakey-boy and Daxter are around.''

So, now she could figure what that meant.

'' Don't worry'' Tess put her paw to his rough cheek, '' I'm sure you still will find stuff to blow up''.

'' Yeah'' he nodded, and emptied the glass.

In that case, the Precursors were first on the list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgane: So, hope you liked it. Now I wanna write alot of crackpairing stuff.


End file.
